The ancient scriptures of Ben Lau
NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: what so you mean NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: youre at the actual harbour bridge NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: with your laptop Hobo: im at darling harbor NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: on steam Hobo: no Hobo: the laptop is in the car Hobo: and iwas on while waiting NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: ... Hobo: it was on NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: how are you still on noww Hobo: uhhh Hobo: laptop NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: so youre in the car masturbating on steam Hobo: uhh Hobo: yes Hobo: no Hobo: jokes Hobo: nah Hobo: im just on steam Hobo: im not doing much on it NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: oh NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: so you are masturbating Hobo: im not Hobo: just joking NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: OH so you ARE masturbating Hobo: (T_T) Hobo: well i am Hobo: k Hobo: happy? 8:42 PM - The Ercan: just hand it to them when u leave 8:42 PM - The Ercan: any time 8:43 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: I'm pretty sure you can't do that... 8:43 PM - The Ercan: uhhh 8:43 PM - The Ercan: i've done it before 8:43 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: Ok then that's retarded.... 8:44 PM - The Ercan: no 8:44 PM - The Ercan: ur mom gives u permission to leave 8:44 PM - The Ercan: u give them a note saying that 8:44 PM - The Ercan: so they have to let u 8:45 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: What about that regular school attendance bullshit? 8:45 PM - The Ercan: dont give a shit 8:45 PM - The Ercan: they can't keep u in 8:45 PM - The Ercan: if your parents tells u to go 8:45 PM - The Ercan: or else its kidnapping 8:46 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: ... 8:46 PM - The Ercan: same thing goes to after-school detention 8:46 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: So somehow it doesn't count as truenting... 8:46 PM - The Ercan: they have to get ur parents comfirmation first 8:46 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: Well I'll give it a shot. 8:46 PM - The Ercan: not at all 8:46 PM - The Ercan: they even printed me out a not 8:46 PM - The Ercan: so no one can stop me from leaving school 8:47 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: Yeah what if it pops into their heads that I might've forged the note? 8:47 PM - The Ercan: its not written 8:47 PM - The Ercan: they print it out 8:47 PM - The Ercan: like a late note 8:48 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: So you just tell them random bullshit like "I have permission to leave early from my mother" and then some note shit and you can waltz out? 8:48 PM - The Ercan: u say 8:48 PM - The Ercan: i can leave school 8:49 PM - The Ercan: my mom gave me permission 8:49 PM - The Ercan: then show them the note 8:49 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: ... 8:49 PM - NotChangingThisNameSince 17/9/11: You just said that they print the note out? The Ancient Scriptures of Ben Lau talk of ten warriors who rose up and defeated Ben Lau and brought peace and harmony to the world. They wielded ten rings of power and they used their strength to destroy Ben Lau. They are the... TEN TANGS!!! Unfortunately, the rings were destroyed... but not completely. One of the ten absorbed all the energy from the rings and the power was passed down the generations. Then the time came... The mighty Ercan, the descendant of a ring bearer and the one who held the energy of the rings of power, reforged the rings in science class. He used pipe cleaner as the base material (because he had nothing else to use). He then entrusted the first ring to George. Later he gave one to Daran. Then the three of them shared them with everyone else. Thus the Ten Tangs were reborn! These are the ten rings and their bearers (note each ring has a positive and negative aspect): White Ring - Purity/Evil - Ercan Orange Ring - Friendship/Loneliness - George Green Ring - Willpower/Envy - Daran Yellow Ring - Joy/Fear - Peter Red Ring - Passion/Hatred - Tobias Blue Ring - Peace/Chaos (Ben Lau) - Daniel Purple Ring - Sophistication/Arrogance - Lewis Brown Ring - Shit (Every positive quality that the others don't have)/Shittier Shit (Every negative quality that the others don't have) - Simon Black Ring - Power/Greed - Nick Pink Ring - Laughter (Chode)/Gloom - Kalan Category:Feature article